Dion Warren
Dion Warren is the main protagonist of the Netflix superhero science fiction web series Rasing Dion. He was portrayed by Ja'Siah Young. In the short film, he was portrayed by Nyri Haywood Summary Dion is a 7-year-old boy who starts to manifest several magical, superhero-like abilities. While his special abilities are exciting and cool, it’s also something he knows scares his mom, Nicole. Biography Dion is the son of Mark and Nicole Warren. He was born after his father had gone to Iceland to watch the Aurora Event, and got superpowers. He passed these on to Dion. When Dion was three years old, he and his dad almost got into a car crash because Marks' own powers began to manifest while he was driving, causing his hands to become intangible. Mark would also occasionally take Dion to his work at Biona. Here, Dion grew fond of a green fish in the fish tank in the lobby, which he dubbed Greeny. On August 12, 2017, Mark got killed by The Crooked Man while in New Orleans, leaving Dion fatherless. Afterwards, he and his mom had to move to a different apartment, meaning Dion had to leave his old friends, including his best friend Andre Patel, behind. Following Mark's death, Mark's friend Pat Rollins became a loyal friend to Nicole and a substitute father for Dion. The move also meant Dion had to go to a new school, where he had trouble making friends. Only Esperanza Jimenez befriended him, but Dion didn't appreciate her efforts and would rather be friends with cooler kids like Jonathan, Chris and Steffi. It was around this time that his own powers began to manifest, which led to several problems since he couldn't control them. Nevertheless, Dion tried to use his powers to become a hero under the name Mind Mover. When he spotted a child in a stroller lose her stuffed toy, he used his power of teleportation to try and return it to her, but almost got hit by a car. He narrowly avoided getting killed by teleporting away. He got better control after Nicole gave him Mark’s old watch, and convinced him that it would help the wearer stay focused. This watch was almost stolen at school by Jonathan, and when Dion accidentally used his powers to fight back, it got him in trouble with his racist principal ,Mr. Campbell. When Pat took Dion to BIONA for a day, Dion was saddened to learn that Greeny had passed away. When he spotted lab L5, and the test animals held there, he used his powers to get Suzanne Wu’s keycard so he and Pat could enter the lab. In the lab, Dion used his powers to heal a fox, and free a hermit crab from his cage so he could take the animal home as a pet, naming him Pinchy. He also accidentally caused a citywide blackout when trying to shut down BIONA’s power. To give Dion a chance to see his old friends again, Nicole arranged for Dion’s eighth birthday party to be held at the house of Tasha Patel, along with Andre’s birthday. The party didn’t turn out well for Dion when first Jonathan, Chris and Steffi didn’t show up, and later he got mocked for his Reptile Repo cake. During the party, Suzanne Wu found out Dion had powers when she saw him using his telepathy to summon his inhaler. After Nicole met Charlotte Tuck, a woman who like Mark had gotten powers from the Aurora Event, and whom Mark had saved from The Crooked Man, she convinced Charlotte to help train Dion. Charlotte learned Dion how to turn himself invisible, like her. Dion in turn told Charlotte that she could be a hero if she wanted to, restoring her confidence. When Dion learned from Pat that he had healed a fox, he tried to use his healing powers on Pat to cure the latter’s migraine. It backfired and Dion himself got sick, to the point he had to be hospitalized. While in the hospital, his powers caused the equipment in his room to malfunction. He was cured when Pat used Mark’s data to find out what might be wrong, and learned that Dion needed 4 times the normal amount of iodine, which Kat gave him. By this time, however, the hospital had called CDC to quarantine Dion, and BIONA used this opportunity to forcefully take him from the hospital and bring him to L5. They only let him go after Nicole promised to give Suzanne Wu all of Mark’s research data in return. Along with Esperanza, and later Jonathan, Dion participated in the annual Stem Stars Competition. The three came up with The Storm Killer; a device that could theoretically weaken a storm by cooling it with liquid nitrogen. When Pat revealed himself to be the Crooked Man and killed Charlotte, Nicole took Dion to their cabin at the lake to keep him safe. Not wanting to let his friends down, Dion teleported back to the science fair. Both Nicole and Pat followed him there. When Dion learned the truth about Pat, the two got into a fight, which Dion eventually won when Mark's ghost stunned the Crooked Man, and Nicole helped him with an improvised lightning rod. After defeating Pat, Dion was briefly reunited with Mark, who warned him the Crooked Man was not gone yet. Powers and Abilities * Ion Manipulation: Dion’s primary power allows him to create, shape, and manipulate ions (atoms in which the total number of electrons is not equal to the total number of protons, giving the atom a net positive or negative electrical charge). This allows him to control matter that surrounds him on a molecular level. Because Dion is still a child in development, his powers are constantly growing, and he spontaneously manifests new ones unintentionally. ** Telekinesis: Dion is able to push, move, lift, or otherwise control matter in general. ** Levitation: When he was ill, Dion demonstrated the ability to manipulate the ions that surrounded his body in order to levitate. ** Teleportation: Dion is able to teleport via ions, merging into energy and appearing anywhere else from energy-source. He briefly lost this ability after he nearly got hit by a car because of it, but regained it eventually. ** Healing: Dion is able to cure living beings, such as humans and animals. He does this by manipulating the ions’ electrical currents of the body. However, this power has its limits, because doing so makes him reduce his own energy. He demonstrated his healing ability when he had successfully cured an arctic fox, but when he attempted it with Pat, it affected Dion and made him severely ill. ** Photokinesis: Through ion manipulation, Dion can bend, move and create light. He demonstrated this ability was when he created multiple bright orbs of color and particles similar to psychedelic effects. ** Invisibility: Being a sub-ability from his photokinesis, Dion learned how to render himself invisible with help of Charlotte Tuck. He learned how to manipulate light to refract it away from him to become partially or entirely invisible. In both the comics and the short film, Dion can only turn his body invisible and thus has to take off his clothes to achieve full invisibility. In the Netflix series, he does not have this problem. ** Matter transmutation: Dion can manipulate surrounding energy in order to alter the molecular structure of matter. He demonstrated this ability by transmuting a Lego figure to make it look more like the Crooked Man. ** Electrokinesis: Dion is able to manipulate and generate electricity; he demonstrated this ability for the when he created a ball of electricity, which could potentially burn and destroy matter. He later fully unleashed this power into an electrical blast powerful enough to face the Crooked Man in battle. Weaknesses In most cases, the powers of Dion seem unlimited. But in some cases, such as telekinesis and healing, if he tries to push his powers too far, he can get sick or severely weakened and need medical assistance. It is known that he could even die doing this. Because of how super-powered people like Dion have up to 4 times the normal iodine concentration in their bodies, going below that could be very dangerous, and potentially kill him. In these situations he needs to receive iodine to restore him back to full health. At first, Dion had great trouble controlling his powers, and ended up using them unintentionally; even in his sleep. He got a better grip on them after Nicole gave him Mark's old watch and convinced Dion that it would help him stay focused. Over the course of the series, the powers of Dion and its limits are constantly growing the more he uses them, so with practice and time, this weakness could disappear. Dion has asthma, and occasionally needs an inhaler. Relationships * Mark Warren: Mark is Dion's father, and the two were very close. Dion misses his dad, who would always call them before they slept, or send them videos of him talking to them. * Nicole Warren: Nicole is Dion's mother, and very protective of him. Something Dion can't always appreciate, though he still loves her. * Kat Neese: Kat is Dion's aunt, and like Nicole protective of her nephew. * Pat Rollins: For most of season 1, Dion is very close to Pat and looks up to him as a substitute father. Pat in turn helps Dion with his powers, using his wide knowledge of various comic book heroes. Dion's image of Pat is shattered however when he finds out Pat is The Crooked Man, nd the one who killed Mark. Dion is eventually forced to fight and kill Pat. * Andre Patel: Andre was Dion's best friend before he moved, but when they met again on their shared birthday party it became clear the boys had drifted apart. In particular, Andre no longer liked Reptile Repo while Dion still loves this game. * Esperanza Jimenez: Esperanza is the first friend Dion made after the move forced him to switch schools. At first, he didn't like her hanging out with him or comming over to his house. It got to the point he openly rejected her as a friend when his birthday party went south. When she stuck with him despite his harsh word, and revealed she knew about his powers, Dion finally warmed up to her. He even got jealous when she became friends with Jonathan King after the latter was assigned to their science fair project. Their friendship was temporarily strained when Dion used his powers to try and help Esperanza walk, but she didn't like it. They made up however when Dion realized his mistake and apologized. * Jonathan King: Dion and Jonathan initially got off on a bad foot. Jonathan rejected all of Dion's attempts to befriend him with magic tricks, and even tried to steal Dion's watch. Only when Anthony Fry assigned Jonathan to Dion and Esperanza's group for the science fair project did he and Dion slowly become friends. Jonathan discovered Dion had superpowers when he saw Dion fight against the Crooked Man. * Chris and Steffi: Like with Jonathan, Dion tried to befriend Chris and Steffi. He even went with them to the skatepark after school, despite Nicole's orders for Dion to wait for her to pick him up, and tried to impress them with his moves (secretly helped by his poers). Dion stopped any effort to befriend them after they turned down his invitation to come to his and Andre's birthday party. Trivia * Dion is shown to have the most powers in the series and could possibly be unlocking more. * Before he settled on "The Mind Mover", other names that Dion considered for his superhero alter-ego where Goggleman, Broomface, Plunger, and Hammerhead. * Dion came up with the name Crooked Man for Pat's villainous alter ego. Navigation Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Honorable Category:Superheroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Internet Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Tragic Category:Successful Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Movie Heroes Category:Unwanted Category:Control Freaks